


The Usefulness of a Key

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Between the Lines [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Sara and a house crowded with guests. (Post-series, alternate canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usefulness of a Key

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De l'utilité d'une clef](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566456) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Prompt by Luna38: Michael/Sara, the usefulness of a key.

The bedroom smells of fresh paint and waxed wood, and except for the old bed standing between two large windows, is empty. Not an issue. It’s not like they need anything else than the bed; it’s not like, on a few occasions, they didn't do without the bed itself actually, but this isn’t the point. 

The first interruption is Maricruz who needs more pillows. Michael patiently explains that the pillows are in the closet by the stairs and she can just help herself. Same thing with bath towels, he adds, just in case.

The second interruption is LJ looking for a book he lent to Sara. The book is in the living room, Sara answers, on the stack of magazines – no, she didn’t finish it, no, she won’t read it tonight, yes, she’s absolutely sure and certain.

The third interruption is Lincoln, who casts an absent-minded glance at Sara’s bare shoulders, heavily sits on the bed on Michael’s side and starts blathering about the teak that was delivered today for the veranda’s floor.

“All of you, you do it on purpose, right?” Michael points out, and his brother shrugs, a smirk grazing his lips.

The fourth interruption is Fernando who barely cracks the door open and throws in their direction, with a wink of an eye, a small key. Michael catches it midair.

“Told you you would need a lock on this door, papi!”

-FIN-

Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
